I'll Always be in Your Heart
by SuperPig
Summary: Then Inuyasha gasp as he suddenly lost her warmth. He stares after her as she was falling down into the waves of darkness. She smile gently at him as tears fell from her eyes, she whisper to him, " I'll always be in your heart..."


I'll Always Be in Your Heart

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and other characters from Inuyasha is not mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takashi.

Author Note: I've post this one-shot up already but have to take it down because I wasn't satisfy with it. This is a revise one-shot so to the people who already read it , read it again. Enjoy...

* * *

"Kikyo! Wait, hold on don't let go!" shouted a young boy. "Inuyasha help me!" the girl shouted. She looks below her as she saw the sea harshly beat against the steep cliff. She could feel by the second that she was slipping. The cold wet dirt was not helping the situation she is in. Her hand was starting to feel numb, and her fingers throb terribly. Her life flash before her eye as fear overwhelm her. . .her family. . .her friends. . . Inuyasha. She let a suprise gasp as she lost one of her hands grip. 

At that moment she knew she wasn't going to make it. Tears silently role down her burning cheek. "Wait for me!" a boy shouted. The boy ran to the crying girl; because of the moist dirt, it was difficult to run. Tears began to run down his face. 

Breathing in and out as calmly as he could, fear was starting to take over his mind. 

"I'm going to die," the girl thought, "goodbye everyone."

She close her eye as she felt her hand slip from the cliff. Waiting to fall into the cold fierce waves of the mighty ocean, she brace her self for the terrible fall but it never came. She gasp as she felt a warm hand grasp her own. She opens her eyes to see her lover face. "Inuyasha." she whispers.

"I'm not going to let you fall Kikyo." the boy grunt. Trying to hold her weight so she would not fall, even so he can feel his energy being drain slowly. Eventhough the girl knew she would fall, she was happy she could see her love's face one more time. Sadly she knew that if he wouldn't lets go of her,he ,too, will go down with her. She looks up to him one more time. His beautiful orbs, golden sun with a glint of silver were fill with concern and hope. She stares deeply in his eyes. Remembering how they first met and how he had called her beautiful while they were underneath the ravishing moonlight. Tears were falling down rapidly like glittering rain, she smile gently.

"I love you Inuyasha. You will always be in my heart." the girl whispered.

"Kikyo no!" shouted the boy. He knew what she was about to do.

"I won't allow you to do it. You can't leave me just hang on. I already called for help they will be here in just a few minutes," the boy said. 

"You don't understand Inuyasha. I'm going to fall, if you don't let go you're going to fall too. I can't bear to do that to you. I love you Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered.

Then some how, some way, time seem to stop. Inuyasha look into Kikyo eyes. Her face was full of sorrow. "I love you too Kikyo. Don't leave me…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I can't, I can't, forgive me." Kikyo cry.

"No Kikyo, don't do it." Inuyasha pleaded, crying heavily.

"Good bye Inuyasha. I'll always love you." Kikyo whispered.

" I'll never let you go Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered softly.

" Please stop Inuyasha! You are making things harder than it has to be." pleaded Kikyo, Inuyasha words has stabbed her heart painfully.

"I don't want you to get killed because of me!" Kikyo sobbed, " don't forget about me. . ."

Then Inuyasha gasp as he suddenly lost her warmth. He stares after her as she was falling down into the waves of darkness. She smile gently at him as tears fell from her eyes, she whisper to him,

"I'll always be in your heart. . ."

* * *

Author note: I'm not a Inuyasha and Kikyo pairing fan but I felt sorry for Kikyo. In most story I have read they alway make her evil and a big b***. They would also called her a slut. I really don't like authors that do that. It wasn't Kikyo's fault she is on the dark side. How you feel if your love one betray you. Anyway thank you for reading this one-shot, if you have any question or comments just review.

Superpig


End file.
